Fleur La Flamme
by Shindou Ranmaru
Summary: Two brothers are in search of a flower, the Fleur La Flamme, when the younger came across this girl with long golden hair. Based on Rapunzel. Character gender bend


Hey, guys! You might wonder why I keep writing new fics and not continue my IP fics. Well, my reason why, for this, is because I wrote this months ago and that I wanted you guys to read it.

Anyway, read on~

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INAZUMA, WHICH EXPLAINS WHY IT'S NOT ROMANTIC ENOUGH

* * *

Kyousuke and Yuuichi, brothers and slaves for the King and Queen of Raimon, were forced to look for an enchanted flower that heals all illnesses and whatever crap, the Fleur La Flamme, so that Queen Natsumi will be healed of her common cold. And where they have to look? The tower of Himiko the witch.

Right now the two were lost in a misty forest outside the kingdom.

"Which way is it?" Kyousuke asked his older brother as he unrolled a map that unfortunately flew off his hands.

"It is straight ahead, Kyousuke-" The map slammed onto Yuuichi's face. "Kyousuke!" He half-scolded his younger brother. "You didn't have to let go of the map."

The two brothers peeled the map off the older one as they continued looking for the tower. Then they finally made it out of the forest and into a clearing with green grass, colorful flowers, and a tall tower.

"We made it. We made it!" Yuuichi rejoiced when he saw the tower. Then he saw a flower sitting on the windowsill. It was a yellow orchid with red and orange details.

"Is that Fleur La Flamme?" Kyousuke asked when he pointed the flower. "Because that's what they said."

Yuuichi suddenly remembered something about the tower. Then he said loud and clear, "Rapunzel, Rapunzel! Let down your hair!"

A long golden rope was tossed out the window. Kyousuke looked at the rope, only to see that it looked like hair. Did brother just say Rapunzel? He thought. I wonder who, or what, that is.

He climbed the rope and went inside. He noticed that the place was covered with long streams of golden...hair?

"Whoever lives here needs to clean up all this hair. It's all over the place!" He said as he got the yellow flower and, as he was about to leave, a pan hit him in the head, knocking him out.

He woke up, finding himself tied up to a chair with the same blonde hair that was all over the place. "What the-?"

"Who are you and how did you find me?" A feminine voice asked from one side of the room. Then the owner of the voice appeared. She had white sallow skin, possibly from not getting enough sunlight, azure eyes that were framed with large square-shaped glasses, possibly from reading in the dark since the tower itself doesn't have enough light, and long blonde haire tied in low pigtails, the exact same blonde hair that tied him to the chair. Oh, and she wore a green dress that reached to her knees.

"I'm Kyousuke and..." He introduced himself, as to answer her question, "...I was looking for the Fleur La Flamme, which I heard was in here, with my brother to heal Queen Natsumi of her common cold."

The girl scoffed at the sound of the words common cold. "You went through great lengths to look for an enchanted flower just to cure a common cold?!" She laughed as she wiped tears that were escaping from her eyes. "All you need for that is hot soup. I'll make some for you."

Kyousuke was slightly annoyed by the girl. "You think hot soup can cure a queen's common cold?"

"Yeah. Works with me everytime. And you don't wanna know how cold this place gets."

Suddenly, Kyousuke asked her, "What's your name, anyway?"

"It's Rapunzel." She said. "And I noticed that your voice sounds different from when you called me. Perhaps you yourself have a common cold?"

"No, it's not that!" He replied. "The one that called you is my brother. And he-"

A draft filled the room. Then they noticed that the flower, which was placed back on the windowsill, fell out the window!

"OH NO, THE FLOWER!" The two panicked!

Outside, Yuuichi saw the flower fall out of the window! "Oh no, the flower!" He screamed as he ran to get the flower. He managed to save it, but not his brother who fell out of the window.

"Ow!" Kyousuke exclaimed as he was about to sit up, only to cushion the fall of Rapunzel. "Once again, OWWWW!"

"Kyousuke, who's that girl?" Yuuichi asked.

"I'm Rapunzel." She said as she stood up.

Kyousuke pulled her down to get himself up, but the both of them fell back down just as Kyousuke was back on his feet, only Kyousuke was on top of her now.

The sight made Yuuichi smile and laugh. "Ooh, Kyousuke. I'm glad to see that you have a girlfriend. Mom and dad will be really happy to hear about this."

"B-b-brother! She's not my girlfriend! We only just met, okay?" Kyousuke's face was as red as a tomato. "There's no way we'd be together after only a few minutes!"

"Y-y-yeah, Kyousuke's brother!" Rapunzel was also as red as a tomato. "He doesn't even like me!"

Yuuichi just laughed. "Now, Kyousuke, let's get back to the queen with this flower-"

"NO!" Kyousuke AND Rapunzel said in unison.

"No?" Yuuichi asked, a questioning look on his face. "Why can't we?"

"Because a common cold isn't that bad," Kyousuke replied, "all you need to cure her is hot soup."

"Why the sudden change of mind?"

Rapunzel looked down at her feet. "Well, you see...the reason why you can't bring that flower is because it's not the Fleur La Flamme. Also, everyone is looking for it but my mom decided to keep it safe. With me. You kinda guessed it: I'm the Fleur La Flamme."

"Does that mean..." Yuuichi said, "...that we need to bring you in order to heal the queen?"

"Maybe all you need is how soup." Rapunzel said, annoyed.

"Shut it with the hot soup!" Kyousuke shushed her angrily.

"Rapunzel, who are those boys?"

The three turned to see a woman with short blue hair, dark blue eyes, and signs of aging on her face wearing a black cloak appeared. "I thought I placed a barrier around the forest."

"Are you talkiing about the mist?" Kyousuke asked to the point. "Because, uh, we just went through it."

"No, you dimwit!" The woman replied. "I meant an invisible barrier that makes people go back to the entrance and forget about going into it."

"Well, we passed through that, too." Kyousuke shrugged his shoulders a little.

Yuuichi tried to exit the clearing where the castle stood, but he was pushed back in by what seemed like an invisible force.

"What the hell?" He asked as he tried, and failed, again. Then suddenly he was pushed OUT of the clearing and saw that the view of the tower from where he was had some sort of transparent psychedelic-patterned barrier that formed rainbow-colored wings when touched. "This must be the barrier she was talking about." He said to himself then he shouted, "Kyousuke, can you hear me?"

The woman pointed at Yuuichi and said, "Quiet, you!"

And with that, Yuuichi was suddenly restrained by black ropes of mist and gagged with something similar to his restraints. He tried to tell his brother that the woman was the witch but his misty gag didn't allow him to.

"As for you, young man," she pointed at Kyousuke, "you're gonna leave this place...permanently." A red beam of mist appeared from the tip of her finger. "OBLITERATE!"

Kyousuke just stood still. "The tower's right behind me. If I dodge the mist, she'll destroy the tower and it will collapse on all of us. But, if I get hit, only I'll die." He shielded himself using his arms, awaiting his demise.

Yuuichi screamed through his gag when he saw that the mist was gonna hit his brother. Then he saw something else.

Rapunzel shielded Kyousuke from the mist and got hit instead.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel! What are you doing?!" The witch asked as she slowly turned in to dust. "NOOOO!" Then she vanished, leaving a pile of dust on where she once stood.

The barrier disappeared, Yuuichi's restraints and gag disappeared, the tower was shone on by the sun, birds and butterflies flew, and Rapunzel collapsed in front of Kyousuke.

Worried, Kyousuke ran to her and held her in his arms. "Rapunzel! Why did you do that?" He felt tears coming out of his eyes.

"I did that...because if you died...your family and I will...be sad." She answered him, wiping away his tears as tears came out of her eyes as well. "And I realized...that if I died instead...only you will miss me." Then, with that, her body went limp and her eyes closed forever.

Kyousuke held her tighter as more tears streamed down his face and landed on hers.

Yuuichi walked closer to the scenario when suddenly he saw yellow light surrounding his brother.

In the light, Kyousuke saw that Rapunzel's hair was slowly shortening and turning pink. The light that surrounded them also turned pink. And when the light vanished, he saw that Rapunzel's hair was now much shorter, up to her collarbone, and pink, her skin was a healthy pinker color compared to her pale skin when he first met her, and her eyes were opening.

"Rapunzel, wake up! It's me, Kyousuke!" He said as he tried to wake her up.

Rapunzel opened her eyes, revealing eyes that are slightly more aqua than when Kyousuke first saw her. "...Kyousuke, is that...you?"

"Yes it's me." He smiled. "And I know something else about you: you're real name's not Rapunzel. I know that because I've seen you before. Your real name is Ranmaru, isn't it?

Her eyes widened. She remembered him! Sometime before she was kidnapped by the witch, she had seen him. "Yes! It IS!" Then she embraced him.

"I love you, Ranmaru." He said before kissing her.

They released the kiss. "I love you too, Kyousuke."

Yuuichi saw the sweet and loving moment between his brother and his brother's newfound love.

* * *

Seen any typos/grammatical errors? Feel free to tell me so!

By the way, I suddenly came up with a somewhat sequel to this where Yuuichi meets a girl!


End file.
